


Conscious

by DevilJesus



Category: ONEUS
Genre: Anal Sex, Leedo is a shy chicken, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Youngjo is a confident comforting boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: Geonhak is shy when they’re in bed, Youngjo uses that to his advantageHAPPY BIRTHDAY LEEDO 🐣🐣🐣💙💙💙💙
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Conscious

Youngjo shoved Geonhak inside their bedroom, quickly pressing their bodies and lips together. He gripped Geonhak’s hips tightly, maneuvering him back towards the bed. They had barely done anything; yet Geonhak could already feel his heart pounding in his chest.

It was a regular occurrence for one of them to jump the other after dinner, but Geonhak had a secret appreciation for when Youngjo pursued him first. He always made it obvious how much he wanted him, pinning him down with a fiery stare. That look was enough to excite him, especially when he was rough and dominant like this.

Geonhak fell onto the bed and Youngjo swiftly latched onto his neck with kisses and bites. Letting out a pleasured sigh, he closed his eyes and turned his head to bare more of his neck to his boyfriend. When he opened them, he found he was staring back at himself.

“Uh...Hyung? What’s with the mirror?” he asked. He almost had to roll his eyes; he knew how vain Youngjo was but since when did he bring a mirror into their bedroom?

When Youngjo lifted his head, there was a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. Geonhak felt his adrenaline spike.

“I want you to see all the pretty faces you make when I fuck you,” Youngjo replied. He could see the fear in Geonhak’s wide eyes, so he softened his smile. “Would you like that?”

Geonhak knew that was Youngjo’s way of asking for his consent. He opened his mouth but didn’t know what to say. He was embarrassed easily in bed, something both he and Youngjo had noticed since the first time they were together. It took a lot of coaxing for him to let Youngjo hear him moan. 

Self consciousness was his weakness. 

Still, they could both tell by the way his thighs clenched and skin flushed red that he found it arousing. Since then, Youngjo had occasionally experimented with this kink, encouraging Geonhak to let his voice out and ask for what he wanted. Now, he was exploiting it entirely. And despite the fluttery nervousness he felt, Geonhak wanted that. He glanced at the mirror, biting his lip at the image of Youngjo on top of him.

“Yes,” he almost whispered.

Youngjo smirked again. “Good.”

He lowered himself back down to Geonhak’s neck and trailed kisses up the other side. Geonhak tangled his fingers in Youngjo’s hair as his breath grew heavier. 

Suddenly he felt Youngjo’s teeth sink into the side of his neck. He cried out and tugged on his black hair, pain and pleasure shooting through his veins in equal measure.

After several seconds, Youngjo pulled away to admire his work. Teeth marks and a purple bruise were forming on Geonhak’s pale skin. Geonhak’s chest rose and fell quickly as he looked up at Youngjo with apprehension.

“Gonna mark you up, remind you who you belong to,” he muttered. “You want that, baby?”

“Yes,” Geonhak replied almost instantly.

Youngjo smiled down at him. “I knew you were kinky.”

Geonhak felt blood rush to his cheeks and Youngjo chuckled at that. He leaned back down to kiss him again, moving his lips slowly and sensually. Geonhak opened up willingly for him, letting his tongue dominate his mouth. He sucked in a breath when he felt Youngjo’s hand slide under his shirt. Youngjo pulled away briefly to take it off before connecting their lips again. His kisses were so overwhelming that Geonhak barely noticed his nimble fingers undoing the button of his pants. He tugged his pants and boxers down all at once and shoved them off the bed. Youngjo clearly wanted to get on with things.

He palmed Geonhak’s hardening cock, making him wince, then slid off of him. Geonhak didn’t have a moment to be confused because Youngjo immediately grabbed him by his waist and flipped him over. He manhandled him onto all fours so that he was facing the mirror. Geonhak blushed further at the sight of his flushed face and sweat forming above his brow. 

He whined and hung his head, embarrassed already. Youngjo tugged at his dark hair so his head jerked up.

“Keep looking,” he growled.

Geonhak whimpered and met his eyes in the mirror. Youngjo stared at him until he nodded in agreement.

“Good.”

Geonhak found himself paralyzed as he watched Youngjo lean over to their bedside table and grab their bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount on three of his fingers and rubbed it between them to warm it up. Geonhak’s eyes were glued to Youngjo’s fingers; he started to drool seeing how slick they were. He looked up at Youngjo’s face and whined when he saw how intensely he was staring at his hole. 

Youngjo noticed. 

He made eye contact with Geonhak in the mirror then slowly pushed his middle finger into his hole. Geonhak groaned instantly, cheeks burning even more at the sight of his jaw dropping.

It quickly became clear that Youngjo had no intention of being gentle. With his other hand stretching his cheeks apart, he roughly pumped his finger in and out of him. Geonhak let out heavy breaths and whines. He tried his best to follow Youngjo’s orders and keep looking in the mirror, but it was so humiliating that he had to drop his head every few seconds. 

Luckily, Youngjo allowed for that, a sly smile spreading across his face at Geonhak’s reactions. Squeezing one of his ass cheeks, he slipped in his middle finger along with the first.

“Oh, Ahh, Hyung,” Geonhak moaned, deep voice almost a purr. 

“You’re so worked up and I’ve hardly done anything,” Youngjo teased.

Geonhak whimpered and bit his lip, only briefly meeting his boyfriend’s eyes before he had to avert them. Youngjo pushed his fingers into the knuckle and just brushed his prostate, sending sparks down his spine. Geonhak started to rock back onto his fingers, eager to find that spot again. Surprisingly, Youngjo didn’t stop him, chuckling darkly at his efforts.

He twisted his fingers around, scissoring them irregularly just to make Geonhak gasp. Geonhak’s eyes were fixed to his reflection. He watched his lips part with moans and gasps again and again, his thighs tensing at the pleasurable stretch.

His eyes widened when he felt a third finger poking at his rim, then widened even further when he saw Youngjo dip his head down. Right as his finger entered, Geonhak felt Youngjo’s teeth sink into the soft flesh of his thigh. He wailed, tearing at the sheets. He didn’t realize how sensitive he was there.

When Youngjo pulled away, he left a tender kiss on the bruising spot.

“God, I love your thighs, so soft and white, perfect for marking,” he said. He squeezed one with his free hand, making Geonhak moan softly. “You like that, baby?”

Geonhak could only nod and whine quietly. He shuddered as Youngjo pressed his lips to his other thigh, covering it in wet kisses before biting down again. He cried out again, trying to relax this time. 

Youngjo’s fingers continued to pump in and out of him, splayed apart to stretch him as much as possible. His other hand squeezed his free thigh. Moans tumbled out of Geonhak’s lips one after the other. 

He stared at his reflection through teary eyes. It all felt so good, and watching himself fall apart only fueled the heat building in his veins. Although he couldn’t see him, hearing Youngjo’s lips smack and feeling his lips, teeth, and tongue on his thighs and ass made his stomach flutter.

Once he was thoroughly stretched and bruised, Youngjo pressed his fingers against his prostate, making Geonhak yell, then pulled his fingers out completely. His hole had barely relaxed when Youngjo pulled his cheeks apart to stretch it open again. He whined at the cold air entering him as Youngjo examined him. He tutted. “Good enough.” He let his cheeks smack back together. “Sit up for me and spread your legs, Geonhak-ah.”

Trembling, Geonhak sat up on his abused ass and shyly spread open his legs. His eyes stayed on the mirror, taking in Youngjo’s mischievous expression and his own worried one. Youngjo shuffled closer to him, teasingly tracing a hand down his spine. Geonhak sucked in a breath and glanced back at him.

“No baby, keep looking straight ahead,” Youngjo ordered.

He gently pushed Geonhak’s head back towards the mirror. Geonhak bit his lip and obeyed, though he kept his eyes on Youngjo. The elder got up on his knees and undid his button that was fit to burst. 

He noticed Geonhak’s eyes on him and looked up with a smirk, slowly unzipping the fly. Geonhak nearly drooled staring at his bulge, barely restrained by his red briefs. He hooked his thumbs into the band of his briefs, leisurely pulling them off. Geonhak couldn’t help but moan when his cock finally sprung up, fully erect and dripping precum already. 

Playing with Geonhak really did something to him.

Youngjo shuffled forward and sat behind him, legs wrapping around Geonhak’s with his cock pressing against his lower back. He trailed kisses from the top of Geonhak’s shoulder up to his neck, distracting him while his hands slid over to his thighs.

Just as Geonhak turned his head to meet Youngjo’s lips, he was lifted up by his thighs and sat on his boyfriend’s lap. He let out a noise of surprise, turning back to the mirror. His eyes filled with fear and arousal when he took in their position. 

Youngjo’s cock was right beneath him, pointed at his hole. His hands held him by the underside of his thighs, leaving him exposed and completely under his control. 

In this position, he could finally see all the bruises Youngjo had left on him. He didn’t know why the sight of them turned him on so much. He did like it when Youngjo made his desire obvious.

The picture in the mirror left him conflicted. On one hand, he couldn’t deny how turned on he felt by the idea of watching himself get fucked, but on the other, this was all so dirty and humiliating.

“Youngjo-Hyung…” he whined.

“Yes, baby?” Youngjo’s face was pressed to the crook of his neck, sultry eyes staring at him in the mirror.

Geonhak let out shaky breaths, still unsure of what he wanted to say.

“Do you need to stop?” Youngjo asked.

Geonhak took in a deep breath through his nose and let it out through his mouth. “No.” He reached a hand behind him to cradle Youngjo’s handsome face. “I want this.”

They met eyes in the mirror again. Youngjo nodded. “Okay.”

He positioned himself so that the head of his cock prodded at Geonhak’s hole. He leaned forward so his lips brushed Geonhak’s ear.

“Now, I want you to keep your eyes on your hole. Watch as my cock splits you open.”

Geonhak whimpered and hesitantly obeyed, keening when he did so. Fuck, his hole looked so small next to Youngjo’s cock. Was he really prepared enough? He couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment; he just wanted Youngjo inside him.

Youngjo waited until his gaze dropped, then slowly penetrated him with the head of his cock. Geonhak cried out immediately. The stretch he felt seemed magnified by the sight of his hole widening to accommodate Youngjo’s girth.

“You alright, baby?” Youngjo asked, alarmed by his shout.

“Yeah, keep going,” Geonhak urged him.

He watched Youngjo sink more of his cock into him, pushing inside at a tantalizingly slow pace so that he could watch himself stretch open. He sobbed and squirmed in Youngjo’s arms, clawing at his shoulders for some kind of stability. In this position, the penetration felt so intense, especially because he had no control over it. Even though Youngjo was going slow, he didn’t stop, not giving Geonhak a moment to adjust to his size or catch his breath. He pushed inch after inch of himself inside until his hips were flush to Geonhak’s.

Geonhak let out a shaky breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He felt so full like this. His eyes stayed on his hole, in disbelief over how wide it was.

“You feel so good, baby. I love seeing you like this, all pretty and exposed,” Youngjo cooed.

Geonhak keened at the dirty compliment. His eyes flickered up to Youngjo’s.

“I want you to watch your face now, Geonhak-ah. Don’t stop looking.”

Geonhak nodded and moved to obey, but as soon as he did, he wanted to look away. His cheeks were stained a bright red, a sheen of sweat on his forehead and temples. His mouth hung open to let out ragged breaths, matching the glossiness in his eyes. He looked wrecked already and Youngjo had barely fucked him. His eyes flickered over to Youngjo’s face and found him staring ravenously. He could barely handle it.

Still, he knew better than to disobey Youngjo at this point. He held his gaze shakily, his heart pounding with anticipation. “Good,” Youngjo praised.

He dragged his cock out of Geonhak’s hole at such an excruciatingly slow pace that Geonhak could feel all of him, every throb and vein. He watched his face scrunch up with pleasure and cried out at the sight, covering his face with his hands. Youngjo paused his movements.

“Aw baby, don’t be embarrassed, please.”  
He let go of one of Geonhak’s thighs to pull his hands away. Geonhak didn’t fight him, only whining in protest. The lust in Youngjo’s eyes faded to reveal genuine concern. Geonhak could only glance at him for a second before averting his eyes in discomfort.

Youngjo continued to stare at him. “When I see you make those faces, it tells me that I’m making you feel good. That’s why I like seeing them, and why I want you to see them too. So don’t be ashamed, Geonhakkie, just let me make you feel good. Please?”

Geonhak met his eyes in the mirror, finding security in their familiar chocolate brown colour. He nodded. “Okay.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.” He cupped Youngjo’s cheek again and sat deeper in his lap, making him moan quietly. “Show me.”

Youngjo took hold of his thighs again. Slowly, he pulled out until only the head remained. Then, at a slightly faster pace, he thrust back inside all at once, groaning. 

Geonhak moaned, his first in a while. He watched his eyes narrow and lips part in the mirror.

“Feeling good, baby?” Youngjo teased.

Geonhak nodded slackly. Youngjo chuckled, starting to pull out again. He fucked him at that same pace, dragging out of him only to thrust back inside a little faster, hitting his prostate each time. The slow, sensual pace pulled moans out of both of them. Hearing Youngjo’s in his ear brought Geonhak satisfaction he’d never felt before. He lurched up with each thrust, but Youngjo’s hands kept him in place. All the while, Geonhak kept his gaze on his face, watching his eyes lid over and head tilt back. Though he still felt some embarrassment, his arousal overpowered it. The picture in the mirror was obscene, and he was starting to like it.

A searing heat was quickly building up in Geonhak’s stomach. He moaned louder while his hand slipped down from Youngjo’s cheek, going limp. Youngjo didn’t hold his voice back either, moaning breathily into Geonhak’s ear. He mouthed at his neck.

“Fuck, you’re so hot, Geonhak-ah.” 

Geonhak whimpered in response. His thoughts were going hazy, only able to think about how good it felt to be fucked so deep like this, how hot his whole body felt, how dirty watching himself made him feel.

Youngjo was loving it too. Watching them together in the mirror filled him with a feverish desire, one that made him want to fuck Geonhak deeper and harder. And Geonhak was so pliant in his arms, so beautiful and open. He licked over the bruise on his boyfriend’s neck as he fucked him a little harder.

Geonhak was getting close. He clawed at Youngjo’s arms and started to tremble. His hips tried to roll down onto Youngjo’s cock, but his boyfriend had a steel grip on him. Youngjo recognized the signs. His fingers dug into the bruises on his thighs and he thrust up into him faster, their skin meeting with wet slaps.

“Ah ah ah, Youngjo~!”

His gaze fell to his hole again and he sobbed at the sight. Youngjo entered him so smoothly now, penetrating him again and again. He tore his gaze away to stare at his lewd face again. His mouth wouldn’t close around the moans and cries that left him. His eyes were only open to slits, mostly to see the mirror. Geonhak couldn’t believe he actually looked so slutty like this, falling apart with Youngjo’s cock inside him. He felt incredibly vulnerable, and yet he knew he was safe with Youngjo. He wouldn’t let anyone else but Youngjo see him like this.

Geonhak was right at the edge. Needing more stimulation, he brought his hands up to play with his nipples, rolling them around between his fingers.

“Aw Geonhakkie, are you close?” Youngjo cooed.

He let go of one of Geonhak’s thighs to stroke his cock, pumping at the same pace as his thrusts. Geonhak yelled and tensed up, back arching against Youngjo’s chest.

“Cum baby,” he whispered, lips brushing against his earlobe.

Squeezing his own pecs, Geonhak let out a final cry and came all over his stomach. Youngjo kept going while he rode out his orgasm. He fucked him faster than before, clearly close himself. Geonhak went limp and submitted to him fully. Youngjo slid his hands up to Geonhak’s knees to slam him down onto his cock. Just as Geonhak was approaching overstimulation, Youngjo stuttered through a groan and came. He held Geonhak tight against him, filling him up with streams of his cum.

When his cum trickled out, he sighed deeply and relaxed. Geonhak was still twitching as he slowly pulled out, some of his cum spilling out. He looked down at his hole and whined loudly. It was red-rimmed and still stretched, glistening with Youngjo’s cum. He would have been aroused again were he not so tired and thoroughly fucked.

“You did so good, Geonhak-ah,” Youngjo praised.

He shifted Geonhak’s body around so that he was holding him bridal style. He kissed him and Geonhak relaxed into it.

Youngjo manoeuvred him and laid him on the bed. He pecked him on the forehead. “Be right back, baby.”

Geonhak pouted but made no verbal protest. He knew Youngjo would keep to his word. And while he was gone, he could just rest…

He opened his eyes groggily upon hearing Youngjo’s chuckle. His boyfriend scooped him up, ignoring his little mews of complaint. Geonhak was vaguely aware that they were heading to the bathroom adjoining their bedroom. He heard water running, then he was sat down in comfortably hot water in their bathtub. He sighed, all his muscles unwinding. Youngjo stepped in and sat behind him. 

He told him sweet nothings while he scrubbed him down with vanilla-scented body wash and shampoo. Youngjo had him lean back so he could gently clean out his hole. Geonhak winced at the prodding, but Youngjo sufficed him with kisses to his neck. Geonhak’s eyes were mostly closed through it all. He was frequently exhausted after sex and he felt comfortable enough to let go completely around Youngjo. He knew he would take care of him.

Once they were both clean and dried, Youngjo led him to the bed. He pulled the covers over them and spooned Geonhak’s body.

“Goodnight Geonhak-ah,” he said, kissing Geonhak’s cheek.

Geonhak hummed and leaned back against his boyfriend’s warm body. He opened his eyes a slit, looking in the mirror. He saw himself happy, with the love of his life wrapped around him. 

Satisfied with that final image, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos please 🥺🥺💙💙💙


End file.
